


【TSN】【ME】一次办公室play（紧张刺激大于等于nc17）

by elsa_is_fighting



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsa_is_fighting/pseuds/elsa_is_fighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗，总部办公室play；很长很厚实的一段肉……不过这里第一次写肉，ooc很严重，真的把握不了（全文大约五千一百多字，cp是Mark上Wardo…避雷哦（若要食用祝愉快w（其实我还是喜欢Wardo上mark的…下次写吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【TSN】【ME】一次办公室play（紧张刺激大于等于nc17）

ME肉文·总部play

番外

 

故事设定在Mark和Eduardo和好后不久，两人还被媒体追的到处跑，除了身边亲近的人，其他人都还不知道他俩实际上已经重归于好而且久别胜新婚了（？）。

 

夜晚，流光溢彩，尤其是这个传奇城市，已然成为现在媒体的焦点。

——一段计算机天才的传奇故事。

新闻报道还是绵绵不绝，仿佛想要掏干净关于这两人的所有八卦。

 

“Palo Alto的空气——啊——”Eduardo跟在Mark身后从出租车上跳下来，深吸一口气，“太棒啦，真的，我好久没有回来了。”

“对啊，”Mark朝他眨眨眼，一边理了理被连帽衫的帽子压得乱七八糟的头发，“你躲在新加坡，不肯来见我……当然，我那时候也不想见你。”

含着稍有不满的情绪，还有些许沮丧。

Eduardo跟在Mark身后，看着前面的人路灯下的身影。他摸了摸鼻子。

真的，他不希望Mark再受到任何伤害，他们已经——他们已经互相伤害的够多了。现在他想要补偿，这个对任何事情都若无其事的冷漠的好像毫无感情似的Facebook总裁……他是那么的脆弱敏感。

他知道的，他一直知道Mark那时候有多麽痛苦。

“Mark，”他大声叫住他，“但是你的Wardo我现在在这里了呀！”Eduardo肆无忌惮的欢呼起来，双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，大步跳到Mark跟前。

Mark用手堵在Eduardo的嘴上。

怒目而视对上Eduardo仿佛天真无邪的狗狗眼。

“你疯了吗！哦你倒是没事啊毕竟是在我公司门口，”Mark生气的嘟囔着，接着警惕的左右四周都望了望，确认没有可疑人员以后才接着说，“你再大点声隔壁街的记者马上告诉全世界，你——Eduardo——就在Facebook总部大厦旁边！和CEO——我，在一起！”

Eduardo一脸无辜的举起双手：“呜呜……呜。”

“好吧。”Mark叹了口气，头上软软的头发随着动作轻轻颤动，“不准乱嚷嚷，你现在是我男朋友，你得听我的话。”

特别可爱，Eduardo非常满意的看着他。

Mark还没来得及把手从Eduardo的嘴边拿开，Eduardo就反手擒住，然后贴着他的脸蹭了蹭。Mark愣了一下，却没示弱，将贴在Eduardo的手从他脸上移下来，然后在手背上轻轻落下一个吻。

手背上柔软的触感，痒痒的，Eduardo的手触电般的抖了一下，脸颊上染上了一点红晕。

这没什么，Eduardo这样告诉自己，他俩可是吻都接过的人。一边想着今早接到的公司报账邮件里的数字，好让自己的心跳稳定下来。

这可真丢人。

 

——

 

Mark和门口的工作人员打好招呼以后，就把那位“可疑人员”带了进去——就是用口罩墨镜帽子把自己捂得严严实实的Eduardo。

“好了好了，”Mark打开走廊上的灯，朝着那个傻乎乎的身影翻了个白眼，“这里比较安全，没有记者，不过好几层楼都有员工在加班。”

“天啊……Mark你怎么还是这么残暴，现在都十二点多了！”Eduardo整理着自己的头发，一边朝着几个亮着灯光的房间张望。

Mark没有理他。

这是怎么回事，Eduardo工作的时候……至少前几年和他打官司的时候他还那么镇静……难道是传说中的……恋爱让人智商下降？？

他叹了口气，“Wardo！快点，电梯！”

 

——

 

“我不能打开我办公室的灯。”

Mark打开门，里面黑漆漆一片，只有窗外微弱的灯光使人稍微能看清房间的布局。

“……”

“你知道的，记者们都知道我的办公室在大楼的哪个位置，如果我……Wardo？”

“我在。”

“好吧……你别这样，我会以为你——”

话停在嘴边，Mark没再说下去。Eduardo从身后抱住了他，双手在Mark腰前收紧，好像树懒一样柔软的挂在他身上。

“别说了，我不会再说走就走了，我也——不会再让你伤心害怕了。”Eduardo在他耳边的声音软糯糯的。

“等等，”Mark这次没有像几天前两人腻歪在公寓里那样就靠在他身上，他转过身来，在黑暗中看着Eduardo闪闪发光的眼睛。

“我跟你说，我才不是你想象的那样像小姑娘似的整天在办公室哭哭啼啼的，然后抱着纸巾让员工去商店给我买了一摞本子然后整天躲在被窝里写日记好吗？”Mark甚至有些想笑。

自己担心的事情都已经解决了，他觉得是时候正视他和Eduardo的感情和未来了，所以有些事还是得弄清楚的好，例如现在——他的Wardo总是感觉错误全在自己身上。

“？？？”Eduardo瞪大眼睛，“我知道……但是——”

“你可千万别觉得我可怜，”Mark扬起一个微笑，“真的，你会后悔的。”

 

——

 

Eduardo得承认，Mark说的很对，这个该死的小卷毛根本不值得可怜。因为他现在完全处于被动。他完全没想到这个初次和他接吻还略显生涩的男人，对于性却仿佛是个多年老手。

 

两人在Facebook总裁办公室的第一个吻发生在屋子角落的一个沙发上，Eduardo正回忆着他们两在总部里最激烈的那次争吵——对没错，就是他把电脑生生摔碎在Mark跟前的那次。

Eduardo站起来正手舞足蹈的比划着他那时候摔电脑的动作。Eduardo说在电脑被摔在地上粉身碎骨之前，都没有意识到自己有多麽生气。然后他太激动了，向前走过去，想坐到Mark身边去，可惜屋子里太黑了所以他根本看不见左腿边上那个小茶桌，这直接的后果就是左腿上的剧痛然后——他整个人不受控制的扑到了Mark身上。

“啊……”Eduardo绝望的小声呼喊。

“Fuck you……”Eduardo的重量一下子压得Mark喘不过气来，他无力的呻吟了一声，然后竭力将Eduardo一整个搂在了怀里，让他不至于从沙发滑到地上去。

“Wardo？”

“啊……我——”Eduardo抬头回应，却被一个突如其来的吻堵住了后话。

Mark的嘴唇柔软而湿润，贴着Eduardo的唇缓缓磨蹭着，带着些许暗示。

黑暗中Eduardo想象着平日里Mark的样子：君主般沉默寡言，思维敏捷而又敏感易碎，商战上的决断毫不犹豫……所有的一切，无论是他冷漠残忍的样子，还是他依赖着自己暖糯的样子……Eduardo都无法自拔。

在几秒钟的轻吻之后，Mark用舌尖调皮的轻舔了一下Eduardo的下唇，唇边带着节奏混乱的喘息。

这轻轻的一碰简直要了Eduardo的命。

 

我的天——他从来没有——

 

理智线崩断的Eduardo几乎是将Mark的舌头含进了嘴里。两人的舌尖缠绕，触碰，试探，嘴边溢出唾液黏腻的声音，混杂着两人轻微的喘息。

特别可爱，Eduardo这样想，然后闭上了眼睛，让自己沉醉在这个吻之中；他心满意足的回应着、加深着这个吻。

 

可是在他们和好以来，第一次，事情超出了他的预料。

Eduardo真的以为这只是个情人间的示爱吻，直到他感觉到Mark不知道什么时候伸进他上衣里的温度略低的手。仿佛蟒蛇一般在Eduardo的衣服里不老实的摸来摸去，Eduardo则不安的扭动着身体。

等等？？？

Eduardo的脑子一片空白。

Mark先从这个过长的同时也过于色情的吻中脱离，一个翻身顺势将Eduardo压在身子底下。一反平时慵懒的样子，Mark非常有力气，他一把就将Eduardo的双手扣压在后面，然后一步跨坐在Mark身上。

屋里只有两人的喘息声，偶尔传来隔壁员工聊天的声音。

“Mark……？”

Eduardo以为Mark会到此为止，然而他错了。

 

——

 

 

——Mark？他在干什么？！这是在他的办公室里他的办公室出门直走左转还有两间屋子有人在加班他难道想在这里不不不不行会被人发现的而且这里根本没法……

Eduardo的脑子里乱成一团，他无法思考。

他能感受到的只有Mark按在他下体上面的手。

“你硬了。”Mark的声音甚至带着些笑意。

这让Eduardo感觉更加羞耻。不用想就知道自己现在肯定脸红的要死，幸亏黑乎乎的什么也看不见，否则Mark肯定会笑话自己。

“你……你要是被人这样你也——”

Mark一只手仍然将Eduardo的双手按在他头后面，另一只则在他唇前竖起了嘘声的手势，“小点声，你会被听到的。”

他的手指，那平日里敲打着键盘的纤细苍白的手指，现在就那样贴着自己的嘴唇。

“妈的，”Eduardo今晚骂人的次数几乎要赶上他去年一年的了。

Mark慢慢的拉下他裤子的拉链，背着窗外的灯光，Eduardo看不见他是什么表情。

“而且，Wardo，不用你来碰我，你这个样子就能让我……”

“唔！——”Mark的动作让Eduardo控制不住的呻吟出声，尽管他用力咬着嘴唇，脑子里强迫自己反复播放出租车上听到的晚间新闻，可是下体传来的阵阵快感太过强烈，带着强忍的小声呻吟从嘴边溢出。

 

Mark深呼一口气，说实话，他并不擅长和男人做爱，好吧，是根本没做过。但至少，作为一个正常的男性，还是知道一些怎么取悦自己同性的办法。

Eduardo现在在他身下就像一只濒死的野兽，窗外的灯光投射在他的脸上，他的表情仿佛是要大义赴死，不过尽管如此，他的Wardo还是那么好看。

Mark得意的一笑，然后进行了下一步的攻势。

 

Eduardo的内裤已经湿了。Mark将Eduardo的牛仔裤褪到膝盖，然后把Mark的阴茎从内裤里掏了出来，Eduardo几乎是瞬间叫出了声。

“嗯……”Mark紧闭着双眼，他知道睁开眼会看到什么，那——他还不能接受——因为——

小Wardo在Mark手里硬的很厉害，前端沾染着体液。Mark的喉结上下滑动了一下，然后手上用力捏了一下，得来了预料中Eduardo的一声呻吟。接着他开始快速的上下撸动着，一边贴近Eduardo的耳侧：“我要你，Wardo，我要你再也不能离开我。”

“我——我从来没有——”Eduardo在喘息之间好不容易吐出一句短促的话语。

Eduardo的阴茎完全挺立了起来，在他的触碰下还会时不时跳动。

“别……别在办公室里，咱们可以……回去——啊——！”还没等Eduardo请求结束就遭到了Mark行动上的驳回。

Mark从Eduardo的身上滑下，跪到自己办公室柔软的地毯上。他的手加速撸动了几下，然后一下子将Eduardo的阴茎全然吞入口中。

“唔——”他没想到Eduardo有这么长，几乎一下子顶到了自己喉咙，让他几乎想要吐出来，而Mark的这种生理反应对Eduardo的阴茎产生的挤压却让Eduardo濒临疯狂。他不受控制的按住Mark的脑袋。

经过几次吞吐，Mark的动作熟练起来，他用舌尖挑逗着Eduardo的前端，或者用舌头舔舐着茎身，或者含住他的阴囊。Mark一边反复吞咽着，一边时不时的抬眼看看他亲爱的Wardo的表情。

Eduardo紧闭着双眼，仿佛几年前的那个处男。

“睁开眼看看我。”Mark将完全湿润的阴茎吐出来，命令道。

“不行……啊！”Eduardo拒绝，但是Mark用力吸吮了一下，让他的话卡在了嘴边。

不行——Eduardo用仅剩的理智想着——

他知道睁开眼会看到什么，他还不能接受——因为——

因为他爱的那个纯洁而可爱的Mark？

因为他不能让自己以后看到Mark就想到这种奇怪的事？

因为——

他知道自己只是在找理由——

他不能看，实际上是因为，他只要看到Mark在他身下的样子，他马上就会射出来！

“睁眼！”Mark含糊的说，同时更快的吞吐着。

Eduardo睁开双眼，他几乎要流出泪来。是的，他看到了，Mark在暗淡的灯光下，头发乱成一团，表情暧昧，嘴边留下晶莹的液体，吞吐之间，唇边溢出些许呻吟。

那是他的Mark。

天啊——

“我要——”Eduardo几乎要晕过去了，下体的快感如海浪一波又一波冲击着他。他宛如要死了一般，头向后仰，大口喘息着，从胸膛深处迸发出一声呻吟——

Mark将Eduardo的阴茎吐了出来，看着它疯狂的喷射着厚重的精液，喷射到他脸上，他没有去擦，而是让那些白色的液体顺着脸颊流下，他甚至伸出舌尖舔了舔唇边的残余。

“Wardo？”Mark看向自己的男朋友，“你是多久没做爱了？”

可是他听不见，Eduardo几乎爽到失去了知觉。

 

——

 

“唔——”Eduardo现在正被Mark压在自己的办公桌上，疯狂的亲吻着，那种感觉就好像他们要把对方吞进肚子里。

Mark一点点向下舔舐，Eduardo的下巴、颈部、锁骨、乳头、腰线……

刚才Mark已经把Eduardo身上所有的纺织类布料都剥了个精光，然后把软成一摊的Wardo抱上了办公桌。

“Wardo……你太好看了，真的。”Mark看着窗外暗淡灯光照射下Eduardo的样子，没有争吵中的戾气也没有法庭上的冷漠，只是沉醉于快感的，他的Wardo。

被赞美的Eduardo却只是咬了咬牙，“你要进来……就快点。”他的声音颤抖着。

“我……？”Mark愣了愣，他没想到还有——

“扩……扩张啊！”Eduardo几乎要哭出来了，他的阴茎已经又一次完完全全硬了起来，“别告诉我你不想要？”

他当然想要，他的阴茎已经在裤子里硬的发疼。

Eduardo不满的低吼了一声，然后背过身去，整个人趴在办公桌上，一只手摸向自己的后穴。

“你有 ……润滑剂吗？”Eduardo小声问道。

“凡士林？”Mark回答。

“好吧……快给我。”

Mark强忍着自己胀大的下体的渴望，从办公桌抽屉里拿出一小盒凡士林递给浑身颤抖的Eduardo。他已经把两根手指插入了自己的身体，缓慢的移动着，深呼吸，然后一点点扩张。

这个画面太刺激了，真的——

大学室友，事业伙伴，自己的男朋友，正伏在办公桌上明目张胆的……

Mark自暴自弃一般的褪下自己的裤子扔到地上，然后将还翘着臀部的Eduardo拉下了办公桌，双手扣在腰后面，正面对着Mark。

“等会！Mark！你！”Eduardo抗议着。

没有像他料想的那样直接切入正题，Mark只是贴着Eduardo的下体摩擦着。Eduardo瞪大眼睛看着一脸恶作剧意味的Mark，他真的没有想到——他——

Mark向前贴过去，伏在Eduardo的耳边：“你上次摔电脑的时候的确把我吓得不轻。”温热的气息弄得Eduardo全身瘫软。

终于，Mark的引诱达成了目的——Eduardo已经受不了了。Mark也是。

“进……进来……”Eduardo平日里那副欠揍的自信模样已经不见了，他的脸上只有作为一个爱人，对伴侣的渴望、渴望和渴望。

“Mark……”

被呼喊之人将内裤褪下，握住阴茎，将前端顶住身下人的后穴，用力推了进去。

两人几乎同时呼了一口气。

Eduardo的身体里是那么紧，好像是在绞着他，在和他调情。Mark几乎要喊出来。

他开始缓慢的进出，意料之中带来了身下Eduardo断断续续的哼声。

Eduardo感觉自己要死了，他看过关于前列腺快感的科普，但是他除了看过几个GV以外对此毫无了解，他以为就像射精那样……但是，完全不是。

这是一种被驾驭的快感，一种被侵犯但是乐于接受的，难以形容的，宛如梦幻的快乐。Eduardo甚至觉得自己正臣服在Mark身下。

他想要更多，更多！

“快点……Mark……快……给我……”Eduardo甚至带着哭腔。

Mark受到了鼓舞，开始用力撞击身下的人，交合的位置发出淫靡的声响，但这只能让两人更加兴奋。在办公室里，这张桌子上，他们曾经针锋相对的地方，如今，在这个深夜，他们做着——那些小报记者都难以想象的事情——他们在疯狂的占有对方——

“嗯……啊”，进出的速度是那么快，Eduardo被Mark操的膝盖发软。

“嘘——”Mark忽然捂住Eduardo的嘴，示意他不要喘的那么大声。Eduardo疑惑的抬起头来看着Mark，却发现他正看着办公室门外，“有人——”

 

——

 

Eduardo吓坏了。

他不知道Mark是怎么想的，但也许这已经是他们能做的最后一件事情了。

Mark在听到门外的异样之后将Eduardo迅速推到了办公桌后面，最可怕的是Mark根本没从Eduardo的身体里拔出来，他们就那样伏在桌子底下——Mark压在Eduardo的身上，阴茎插在他的后穴里。

 

“……啥？”是Dustin的声音。

“我说Mark啊，他真不能再……”另一个人说。

“哎，你有心思半夜在这加班不赶快回去，还胆敢聊你上司的八卦？小心Mark开了你。”几个人的笑声。

“等等……”Dustin好像发现了办公室的门没有上锁。

接着，门开了。

Eduardo几乎不敢呼吸。他的头贴在地上，从桌子下面的缝隙看着门口那一点光线，心跳顺着地面传到他耳朵里。忽然，压在他身上的人开始了动作，Eduardo不可置信的瞪大了眼睛。

后穴一瞬间猛然增加的快感几近击垮了他的理智，他咬住自己的下唇，甚至都尝到了血腥味，但是那里的快感还在持续，Mark还在挺动着。

你他妈的Mark你他妈能不能老实点——

Eduardo几乎要疯了，他用手捂住自己的嘴不让自己因为太过兴奋而叫喊出来。

泪水顺着自己的脸颊流了下来。

等等？？？——我——我被Mark——我被Mark操哭了？

Dustin的脚步在门口停下，“没什么，可能是Mark忘关门了吧。”说着顺手将办公室的门关上。

Eduardo眼中那仅有的一点光线在Dustin关门的瞬间消失了，连同一起消失的还有他仅存的那一丝理智。十秒钟后，当走廊外面完全陷入了黑暗，这一层的电梯开始向下运转的时候，Eduardo的呻吟声在整个楼层蔓延开。

 

——

 

“我爱你……Mark我爱你我爱你我爱你……”Eduardo伏在地毯上，阴茎被Mark抓握着揉搓着，后穴被Mark的阴茎迅速冲撞着，他的声音含混着笑意却时而有些哭腔。

Mark吻上Eduardo的唇，温柔而缠绵。“我也爱你，我一直都爱你，Wardo。”Mark快速摩擦着身下人的下体。

在高潮瞬间，仿佛幻觉一般，充斥着许许多多两人的回忆。

从相识——到相知——到背叛——再到相爱——

但是，现在，你是我的了。

“Forever。”

这是Eduardo在因为快感而失去意识之前听到的最后一个单词。Mark对他的承诺。也是他对Mark的。就算不说Mark也知道。

 

——

 

事后两人回到了Mark的公寓好好休息了一下。需要休息的尤其是他的Wardo。他把他折腾的太惨了。

当然，Mark不会说半夜他自己跑回了一片狼藉的CEO办公室。说实话，这是他这么些年第一次自己收拾屋子。

他也不会说自己愤怒的开除了打听自己八卦的加班员工的事情。

同时，Dustin也不会说那晚打开门后，他看到了桌上那瓶开着盖子的凡士林，以及地上他所熟悉的Mark的裤子。

毕竟，刚刚和好的两个Facebook总裁，现在正秘密热恋呢。

 

全文完


End file.
